


Juvenescence

by Gay_Panic



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: AU of some sort, Adam still kicked Reki's Ass, Cherry and Joe are parents doing their best, Cherry is Protective of the boys, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Cute Kyan Reki, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa Is Whipped, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Shadow wants a break, just mentioned, they didn't meet in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Langa began to nurse his drink when the entrance swung open with a bang, causing him to choke on his water and almost spit it out everywhere. He turned his head to look at whoever found it necessary to enter a restaurant like that when he freezed.Who the hell had let the literal sun become a living, breathing person? The boy, around his age literally radiated positive energy. His red hair was as bright as the sun, his smile radiant and the way he held himself was powerful and loud.In which Langa and Reki never talked during high school, however after his mother encouraging Langa to get a job they run into each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Juvenescence

Occasionally Langa found himself missing the rush of adrenaline he got from snowboarding. The snow in his hair, the wind against his face, the feeling of  _ flying. _ However even just reaching for his old one in the back of his closet, stowed away, begging to be used. He could never bring himself to do it again. Okinawa doesn’t snow, but he has family who would be willing to have him visit and there were ski resorts in Japan he could go to if he really wanted to. Despite this knowledge he really didn’t think he could ever actually get on one again. 

Not with the reminder of his father's smiling face, encouraging slaps to his shoulder and the bone crushing yet so comforting hugs he’d receive. He hadn’t seen his mother smile,  _ really  _ smile in years. His mother would argue he hadn’t seen him smile at all. She’d be right.

He floated through life aimlessly, barely getting through high school by the skin of his teeth and graduating a week prior. His clothes clung to his skin from the amount of sweat he was producing. His air conditioner did little to help, even if he had purposely moved it next to his bed. He groaned as he stared at the ceiling, old glow-in-the-dark stars clung for their lives that had stopped working a few months after he bought them. 

His mother knocked quietly on his bedroom door, shouldering it open and leaning against the door frame and tilting his head as he looked at her son. Her expression was fond but the sad look in her eyes lingered. “Are you going to spend another summer cooped up in your room?” she asked softly as she pushed off the door and padded closer. Her fingers brushed over dusty trophies and knick-knacks as she approached the bed. “You graduated, you’ve got a lot of freedom you know. Wouldn’t hurt to celebrate a little, don’t you think?”

The bed creaked loudly in the room as she sat down, running her fingers through light blue hair. Langa looked up at her and craned his neck. “What would I even do?”

She hummed softly, patting his head before nudging him to scoot over. She flopped down beside him with a grunt, making a quick comment about how she wasn’t as young as she used to be and that they really should replace his mattress. “Get a job? Go out and make some friends? Meet a cute boy?” She said the last one teasingly, gently jamming her elbow into Langa’s side. The blunet flushed and rolled his head to the side to squint at her with amusement. 

“Maybe not a cute boy,” he mumbled, bumping his own elbow against her in retaliation. “I’m not good at making friends either.”

His mother laughed softly while drumming her fingers against her stomach and looking at the peeling posters scattered aimlessly across his walls. “You’re just shy,” she said. “You’ve never been that talkative.”

“I am with you and I was with dad,” Langa said. 

“That’s true,” she laughed and turned her head. Her smile faltered ever so slightly. “But I can’t be your only friend forever Langa, you need to put yourself out there. What happens if-.” She stopped herself and nervously gnawed on her bottom lip. She didn’t need to finish the sentence for Langa to know what she was about to say. 

Langa looked away, turning his head towards the wall. His mother sighed and sat up. She swung her legs off the bed and sat at the edge. “Well you’re not staying home all summer, I refuse to let you,” she said stubbornly, reaching back and squeezing her son’s leg. “Maybe you could look for a job? You don’t have to make friends or meet any cute boys, you could find one that doesn’t make you talk to anyone that much.”

Langa grunted. His mother squeezed one last time before standing to her feet, smoothing out her shirt that had gotten rumpled from laying down. “Will you try at least?” she pleaded, Langa sighed and looked up at her. “For me?”

The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair and stubbornly looking away despite his mother’s eyes burning holes into the side of his face. “I’ll try,” he grumbled. “For you.”

“Good,” she hummed, bending at her waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead gently. “That’s all I ask.” 

A simple request like that really shouldn’t feel so stressful as it did. 

He slumped over his computer with a groan, the surface of his desk clinging unpleasantly to his skin. He had lost his shirt god knows how long ago, it proved to be more of a nuisance than not. Online job searching clearly wasn’t the way to go. 

However he had stubbornly attempted to power through for the past few hours until morning had turned into the afternoon and his mother had left for work. He rested his cheek on the curve of his arm and glared out the window, silently cursing the universe for being an inconvenience.   
Unfortunately he had promised his mother he would at least _try_ to get a job and no matter how much he wished his recent endeavors were, they really weren’t. He hadn’t even applied to any. He reluctantly pulled away from the desk, cringing when his skin peeled away from it along with him. He stood to his feet, stepping over random clothing and various other objects on the ground as he padded across the room. The closet opened with a loud creak that left his ears ringing as he dug through his dresser and hangers trying to find a suitable outfit to apply for a job with. One that wouldn’t make him sweat his ‘balls’ off as his former classmates would call it, but still manage to look vaguely professional. 

He showered and scrubbed his head with shampoo and conditioner until it burned. Brushed his teeth until the taste of doritos and energy drinks no longer lingered, and probably,  _ most likely _ put on far too much cologne as well as deodorant. At least he smelled like a pine tree though. Or perhaps an air freshener was a more correct term, as his mother so ‘lovingly’ called him.

For the first time in over a week he tugged on his shoes and ran a hand anxiously through his hair as he pocketed his keys. His hand lingered on his door while he looked back into the empty house for a moment. His eyes fell unintentionally on the various photos of his father on the wall, filling his heart with dread as he quickly opened the door and stumbled out. Maybe it was stupid to still mourn him as much as he did after two years. His mother constantly told him it wasn’t, but as his mother had said he didn’t really talk to many people so perhaps it was just her way of being nice. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans and wandered down the street, casting his eyes towards the clear sky. The sounds of children and passing cars filled his ears as he entered town. He shrank past wandering pedestrians, moved out of the way of skateboarders and waved at some acquaintances his mother had made throughout the short few years. 

Then he saw a flyer scrawled out in messy handwriting and pinned to a window of some fancy Italian restaurant. 

**DOPE SKETCH**

**Help Wanted!**

He couldn’t help but feel a burst of fond amusement at the sight of cute monster drawings scattered around the flyer, his eyes scanned further down in search of a form of contact but ultimately felt his face wall he saw none. He glanced around in hopes of maybe seeing the name of the shop on one of the nearby buildings before sighing. If the flyer had managed to be displayed on the window of the restaurant, surely the owner of it may know who he should be able to contact.

Besides with the occasional drawing of a skateboard drawn here and there on the flyer, he figured working at a skateboard shop wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. He wandered into the restaurant that was far too expensive to be inside of and was thankful that it wasn’t quite that busy. The lunch rush must have just ended. He looked around in hopes of spotting an employee to talk to, when his eyes fell on a tall, muscular man wiping down a nearby counter. 

“Uh, excuse me?” 

The man glanced up and smiled, standing up at his full height. Now Langa himself wasn’t very short, he was always rather tall for his age, but even he had to tilt his head back a little to meet the man’s gaze. His smile was warm and his eyes crinkled slightly as he turned towards him. “How can I help you kiddo?” 

His hands felt clammy as he glanced at the window and the flyer that was barely hanging on by a small amount of tape. “I was curious about the flyer in your window,” he said carefully. “I figured you may know how to contact the owner of the store?”

The man hummed thoughtfully as he glanced at the window as well, squinting his eyes as he thought before laughing softly. “Should’ve known the kid wouldn’t put any contact information even if Kaoru insisted,” he shook his head with a fond smile, clapping a hand onto Langa’s shoulder. “He usually comes by after the lunch rush, he should be here soon. I'll point him out to you, the kid’s pretty hard to miss, his name is Reki. I’m Kojiro by the way, most people call me Joe.”

Langa nodded dumbly, staring at the hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t used to physical contact from anyone but family. “Langa,” he replied as ‘Joe’ pulled away and slung the towel over his shoulder.

“Want anything to eat while you wait?”

The boy slid onto a barstool, shaking his head. “A glass of water is fine, I don’t have any money on me,” he said softly, scanning his surroundings. 

Joe huffed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it kid, I have some new dishes I need a taste tester for. My usual one bailed on me for some fancy meeting,” he grumbled. Most likely to himself, but Langa listened anyway. “You can try them for me in payment of me letting you stay here while we wait for Reki okay?”

Once again Langa nodded, not really knowing what to say as he shifted on his seat awkwardly. Thankfully Joe still brought him a water before walking into the back to probably retrieve whatever he had made. He began to nurse his drink when the entrance swung open with a bang, causing him to choke on his water and almost spit it out everywhere. He turned his head to look at whoever found it necessary to enter a restaurant like that when he freezed.

Who the hell had let the literal sun become a living, breathing person? The boy, around his age literally radiated positive energy. His red hair was as bright as the sun, his smile radiant and the way he held himself was powerful and loud.   
Langa swallowed thickly when Joe finally came out of the back, plates in his hands and completely unphased by the loud commotion. “Aye Reki!” He called out cheerfully as the boy placed his skateboard in the corner by the entrance, waving enthusiastically. “This is Langa, he wanted to talk to you about your flyer.”

Golden eyes fell on to him and the boy’s grin only widened. “Hi!” He introduced himself. He practically ran towards him and outstretched a hand. “I’m Reki, it’s nice to meet you!”

Langa grabbed the boy's hand and shook it. The only thought going through his mind was that the boy’s positive energy  _ had  _ to be infectious because for the first time in years, Langa smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really out here just spewing bullshit and writing fanfic after fanfic about these boys aren't I? Please enjoy this silly AU I came up with! 
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments it keeps me motivated and I love responding!


End file.
